


Swear it won't take you long

by screamingiminlovewithyou



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: smut i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingiminlovewithyou/pseuds/screamingiminlovewithyou
Summary: The one where MJ is sore and a bit drunk and Peter offered to give her a massage





	Swear it won't take you long

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!!!! i listened to Tove Lo's talking body and this came up so enjoy this wild ride

“I can’t believe finals are over” MJ said giggling while kicking off her shoes the second she walked in and glancing at Peter.

They had just gotten back to their apartment conveniently placed in the middle of Harvard and MIT courtesy to one Tony Stark. While Peter was spending time with Ned, MJ was taking her last final and once she was done, she walked over to Ned’s and hung out with her two losers plus Betty and had a few drinks before calling it a night.

“Well good thing we have the whole place to ourselves and a lot of time to waste” Peter said grinning down at MJ and walking to his bed with her in tow.

“Let’s take advantage of it then” she smirked and pushed her boyfriend to their bed, crawling on top of him, sitting on his stomach and rolling her shoulders backwards.

“Are you sore?” Peter asked while gently rubbing her thigh.

“yeah” she whimpered.

“where?” he replied still focused in the task at hand.

“Everywhere”, she complained as she let her head fall in the crook of his neck.

“Maybe a massage would help” Peter offered, sitting up and switching them over so now she’s under him.

“Flip over babe” he said resting on his knees.

Suddenly MJ found herself lying on her stomach

“This is in the way” Peter complained, pushing up Michelle’s shirt up as he moved to straddle her waist. He helped the brown haired girl out of it before “this too” he said as he unclasped his girlfriend’s bra and peeled the straps off the girl’s shoulders.

“Ugh” MJ moaned as Peter’s hands moved to her back, immediately working on the tender tissue.

“God, you’re really tight” Peter said in a raspy voice as he rubbed Michelle’s back.

“That feels good” Michelle hummed appreciatively, her face half-buried into the pillowcase

Peter then, reached to the night stand and grabbed the little controller, turning on their speaker and connecting his phone right away

“Fitting song” he said as he listened to the song that began to play

 

> _“Bed, stay in bed_
> 
> _The feeling of your skin locked in my head_
> 
> _Smoke smoke me broke_
> 
> _I don't care, I'm down for what you want_
> 
> _Day drunk into the night,_
> 
> _wanna keep you here_
> 
> _'Cause you dry my tears Yeah,_
> 
> _summer lovin' and fights_
> 
> _How it is for us,_
> 
> _and it's all because”_
> 
>  

Peter allowed his hands to move along every inch of MJ’s back before he moved them lower, gently tugging on the edge of Michelle’s shorts.

“Up” he directed, pulling on her hips so she would lift them off the bed.

Once she did so, Peter helped her out of them. After he discarded the clothing onto the floor, Peter bit his lip as he massaged the ample flesh of Michelle’s full backside beneath his fingertips.

“You know what’s really sore? My legs”, MJ teased, looking over her shoulder

“I’m getting there” Peter shot back before giving his girlfriend’s butt a final squeeze

He then moved both of his hands to Michelle’s left thigh, massaging the strong area carefully, going slow and giving every inch of muscle equal attention.

“Right there” Michelle moaned as her boyfriend’s fingers reached a spot on the inside of her thigh

Peter stilled his left hand in that spot and moved his right hand to the same spot on MJ’s right leg. The skin there was soft and smooth, and he was getting excited about the reaction he was getting from the girl beneath him as he worked it slowly. After a specifically hard press of his fingers, Peter grinned when he saw Michelle’s back arch in pleasure. He removed his hands and leaned forward, bringing his lips to his girlfriend’s ear as he laid behind her.

“You look so good like this”, he husked into the dark haired girl’s ear as he slid his hands back down her body to grasp the curves below her waist.

“What about my massage?” Michelle asked as Peter began to leave a trail of kisses along her shoulder.

“I can think of something better I can do with my fingers”, he replied as he moved his hand between Michelle’s legs, resting it over the thin fabric of her underwear.

“Oh God” she whimpered as Peter cupped her warm center.

“You’re so wet already” he said as he planted a kiss on the corner of the girl’s mouth “you want this, don’t you?” he asked as he sat back up to rest on the back of Michelle’s thighs.

“Yes” MJ answered desperately as she took a sharp breath.

> _“Now if we're talking body_
> 
> _You got a perfect one,_
> 
> _so put it on me Swear it won't take you long_
> 
> _If you love me right_
> 
> _We fuck for life,_ _on and on and on_
> 
> _Now if we're talking body_
> 
> _You got a perfect one,_
> 
> _so put it on me_
> 
> _Swear it won't take you long_
> 
> _If you love me right_
> 
> _We fuck for life, on and on and on”_

 

Peter moved so that he was kneeling between Michelle’s legs “here baby”, he instructed, pushing on the girl’s legs so that she bent them. Michelle quickly adjusted her position, leaving her face on the pillow but raising her hips into the air.

“These are cute” he smiled as he ran his fingertips beneath the band of her lace underwear. “I think we’ll keep them on” he added as he slid it to the side a little bit, exposing MJ’s center before attaching his hand to the damp area.

“Did i mention how good you look like this?” Peter asked, kneeling behind MJ as he began rubbing the girl’s bundle of nerves. “With your face down and your ass up. So sexy” he mumbled.

“I need you”, MJ nearly whispered, loving how her boyfriend transformed when he wanted her and pushed her hips against his hand

“Do you want me to do you, Em?” Peter questioned. “Use my fingers until you come all over them?”

“Yes” she whined as Peter pressed against her straining nub “please babe”

> _“Love can be love_
> 
> _Anything you want I'll give it up_
> 
> _Lips, lips I kiss_
> 
> _Bite me while I taste your fingertips_
> 
> _Day drunk into the night,_
> 
> _wanna keep you here_
> 
> _'Cause you dry my tears_
> 
> _Yeah,_ _summer lovin'_ _and fights_
> 
> _How it is for us, and it's all because”_
> 
>  

Peter pushed one finger into Michelle’s core, which immediately tightened around it. He moved it slowly at first, creating an extremely teasing pace.

She let out a frustrated moan as she buried her face into the pillow, making Peter smile as he pushed another finger inside of the girl, feeling the stretch as Michelle’s walls clamped down onto the increased girth.

“Harder” MJ begged

“Do you want it hard and fast, baby?” Peter asked as he moved the hand that wasn’t inside of his girlfriend along the curve of her back

“God, yes” She confirmed. “Fuck me Peter, please”, she moaned as Peter began to slightly pick up his pace.

Peter pushed his fingers as deep as they could go, curling them inside of Michelle before stopping them completely. As he did that, he lowered his mouth to her butt, resting his lips there.

“You have such a nice ass”, Peter mumbled against the skin. MJ whined in response, grasping desperately at the sheets, she only whined louder when Peter grazed his teeth against the flesh, biting rather harshly before soothing the area with a series of open-mouthed kisses. He sat back up, moving a hand to grasp the girl’s hip while he started to move his fingers inside of her again. He moved them fast and hard, pushing as deep as he could with each stroke.

_“Bodies_

_Oh baby make 'em bodies, we just use them for fun_

_Bodies_

_Let's use 'em up 'till every little piece is gone_

_Let's go! On and on and on_

_Let's go! On and on”_

 

“Just like that”, Michelle directed, pushing her hips back into Peter’s digits to meet him hallway each time. “That feels so good”, she whimpered.

Peter could feel himself grow more and more turned on, seeing his girlfriend in that position and watching her reaction as she came closer and closer to her climax. He bit his lip as he got an idea. He slowly raised his hand, bringing it back down in contact with the skin of Michelle’s backside, making a soft “smack”.

MJ moaned in response, looking over her shoulder quickly to meet Peter’s eyes.

“Harder”, she repeated under her breath, peering intensely into her boyfriend’s deep brown orbs.

Peter quickly obliged, spanking MJ again, using a little more force this time. His eyes widened when he saw her skin immediately go a bit pink. He used his hand to gently rub the fazed skin as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of the trembling girl’s core.

“I’m so close”, she whined, dropping her forehead back into the pillow. “Do it again” she begged.

Peter eagerly followed the instruction, lightly striking Michelle’s ample flesh once more while he pushed his fingers deeper and curled them inside of the girl. As soon as he did so, he felt Michelle tighten around his digits as her body began to shake.

“I’m coming babe” she panted “fuck, i’m coming”.

Peter began to slow his movements, helping his girlfriend ride out her orgasm as the girl continued to release a gush of wetness into his hand. He finally slipped his fingers out of her and helped guide her hips back down to the bed before moving to lie next to her. He pushed Michelle onto his side so he could wrap an arm around her waist, bringing their faces together.

“That was… something” Peter grinned as he leaned in to place a kiss on Michelle’s lips, keeping it short and sweet as she was still breathing heavily.

“Yeah” she laughed gently. “That was something alright” she added as she moved her arms to pull Peter into her body.

“You’re so beautiful, Em” he whispered as he trailed his lips to her neck

“You’re pretty, too” Michelle replied giggling quietly as she brought her hands to Peter’s back to gently stroke the skin there. “And amazing in bed. I think I’ll keep you”, she teased as she brought her lips to the top of his head, after all, she’s still taller than him.

Peter shook his head in response before moving to reconnect his lips with Michelle’s. He kissed them fully, giving them some much needed attention before giving her a final peck and dropping his head back to his girl’s chest listening to her heartbeat as she dozed off.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, kudos and comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> can find me on twitter as @redputationn!!!
> 
> have a nice day x


End file.
